Ferris Wheel
by kyurakyu
Summary: Jaehwan memanggil sosok yang baru saja memasuki apartemen mereka itu. Segera senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sosok itu berbalik, namun saat sosok itu balik menyapanya, Jaehwan tahu bahwa itu bukanlah Taekwoon. BL, Yaoi! Keo! TaekwoonxJaehwan! Slight! LeoxKen!


Tittle: Ferris Wheel

Cast:

Jung Taekwoon (Leo), Lee Jaehwan (Ken), Leo

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

Happy Reading~~

~Keo~

 **Author POV**

Jaehwan menatap sendu namja yang kini tengah sibuk mengemasi seluruh barang-barang miliknya, memasukkannya kedalam kardus agar mudah bagi Jaehwan untuk membereskannya atau mungkin membuangnya kelak.

"Wonnie!"

Yang merasa di panggil menoleh, menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Kau.. benar-benar akan pergi?"

Taekwoon menghela nafas. "Kau jelas masih ingat dengan perjanjian itu bukan?"

"Tapi.."

Taekwoon melangkah, mendekati ranjang king size berseprai putih mereka. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapan namja tercintanya yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang, berlutut dihadapannya. Entah apa yang ia lihat dari manik hitam namja itu, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Kesedihan, kemarahan, kekecewaan, rasa ingin memiliki. Satu yang pasti Taekwoon tangkap, Jaehwan tak menginginkannya pergi. Namun janji tetaplah janji, ia harus menepati janji yang dulu telah dibuatnya.

Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Jaehwan. "Aku sudah berjanji dan aku harus memenuhinya, Baby."

Jaehwan menunduk dalam. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau harus membuat perjanjian dengan iblis itu? Aku.. hiks.. seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati! Hiks.."

"Hey..hey.. Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu mati? Aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu!" tulus Taekwoon, ia menciumi punggung tangan istri tercintanya itu. Oh, atau mungkin akan segera menjadi mantan istrinya.

Jaehwan terisak. Ia sebenarnya telah mencoba menahan tangisnya demi suaminya. Demi Taekwoon. Namun ia tak bisa. Kenyataan bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan Taekwoon membuat air matanya menetes begitu saja. Ia tak dapat hidup tanpa Taekwoon, meski kelak ia akan hidup dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Taekwoon, namun sosok itu bukanlah Taekwoon! Sosok itu hanya menyerupai Taekwoon! Sosok itu hanya mengambil raga Taekwoon!

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, Sayang. Bukankah kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa melihatmu menangis?"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi!" ujar Jaehwan sembari menghapus kasar air matanya, berusaha meyakinkan Taekwoon untuk tetap tinggal.

"Dan membiarkanmu yang menjadi penggantinya? No way!"

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku? Itu kan alasannya membuat perjanjian terkutuk itu?"

Taekwoon ragu-ragu mengangguk. Ya, sosok itu memang mencintai Jaehwan. Sangat. Bahkan mungkin melebih cintanya pada istrinya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu dia tak akan membiarkanku untuk menjadi penggantimu! Dia tak mungkin menyakitiku!"

Mungkin terdengar terlalu percaya diri, tapi Taekwoon pun yakin akan hal itu. Namun Taekwoon menggeleng. "Aniya, Baby. Aku takut ia akan menyakitimu! Dia itu iblis! Dia bisa saja membunuhmu hanya karna tidak dapat bersama denganmu!"

"Tidak mungkin!" kukuh Jaehwan.

Taekwoon berdiri, duduk disamping istrinya dan membawa istrinya itu kedalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Baby! Sangat!"

Tangis Jaehwan pecah kembali mendengarnya. Ia terisak dengan amat sangat dipelukan Taekwoon. Namja yang bahkan belum genap 3 bulan menjadi suaminya.

"Kajima, Taekwoon~ah! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku lebih baik mati daripada hidup tanpa dirimu! Hiks.."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu!"

"Kumohon Taekwoon, jangan pergi!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Baby. Aku harus pergi demi keselamatan kita semua! Kau tetap dapat melihat diriku!"

Jaehwan melepaskan pelukan Taekwoon. "Tapi itu bukan dirimu! Itu iblis bernama Leo!" bentaknya. "Hiks.. Kau tak akan ada lagi di dunia ini.. hiks.. Taekwoon ku.. hiks.."

Taekwoon menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak boleh menangis dihadapan istrinya. Ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah ia buat. Ia kembali memeluk Jaehwan. "Baby~ kau tau aku akan selalu mencintaimu bukan? Aku akan selalu menemanimu meskipun aku tak berada di dunia ini lagi, hm?" Taekwoon melepaskan pelukannya. "Sekarang tidurlah, ne!" dan berlalu meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih terisak.

"Taekwoon~ah! Kajima! Kumohon jangan pergi! Jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

Taekwoon terus melangkah, mencoba tak menghiraukan ucapan frustasi istrinya.

"Jung Taekwoon! Jebal! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks.."

Taekwoon menggenggam handle pintu kamar mereka.

"Taekwoonnie.. Hiks.. Taekwoon Hyung.. kumohon.. jebal.. jangan pergi.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. aku membutuhkanmu, Hyung.."

Meski lirih namun Taekwoon masih bisa mendengar gumaman Jaehwan. Sefrustasi itukah istrinya hingga memanggilnya dengan sebuatan Hyung? Pertama kali Taekwoon mendengar namja itu memanggilnya Hyung, dua bulan yang lalu, sesaat sebelum Jaehwan kehilangan kesadarannya setelah kecelakaan maut yang menimpanya.

Taekwoon seketika jatuh terduduk setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup. Ia memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Membiarkan pertahanannya hancur. Ia menangis, terisak dalam diam. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir ia dapat bersama dengan istrinya sebagai dirinya, karna besok sosok itu akan mengisi raganya.

"Saranghae, Jaehwan~ya! Mianhae.."

~Keo~

Mungkin hanya penyesalan yang Taekwoon dan Jaehwan rasakan kini. Atau mungkin hanya kata 'Seandainya' yang ada di benak mereka. Ya, seandainya.

Seandainya Jaehwan tak merengek untuk menaiki Ferris Wheel ditengah malam, semuanya tak akan terjadi. Seandainya Jaehwan dapat menahan keinginannya untuk menaiki Ferris Wheel hingga esok pagi, mungkin ia dan Taekwoon tak perlu pergi ke arena bermain yang sudah lama tak dihuni itu. Seandainya Taekwoon tak dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Jaehwan untuk mengambil mantel istrinya yang tertinggal di mobil, namja mungil itu tak akan menaiki Ferris Wheel sendirian. Mungkin seandainya Jaehwan dapat menunggu Taekwoon sebentar saja, ia tak perlu menaiki Ferris Wheel sendirian dan akhirnya memasuki gerbong yang salah, gerbong yang berpenghuni saeorang iblis, membuatnya bertemu dengan Leo. Membiarkan iblis itu jatuh akan pesona dirinya. Atau seandainya Taekwoon tak mencium Jaehwan, mungkin Leo tak akan marah, membuatnya memutuskan gerbong yang Taekwoon dan Jaehwan naiki dengan kekuatannya.

Lalu apa yang bisa Taekwoon lakukan di tengah kekalutan dan ketakutannya kehilangan Jaehwan? Bagaimana ia bisa menolak perjanjian yang Leo tawarkan untuk menukar jiwanya dengan keselamatan istrinya? Jaehwan bagaikan oksigen dihidupnya. Kepergian namja itu jelas membuatnya tak bisa bernafas. Maka dari itu perjanjian terkutuk itu terbentuk. Taekwoon sadar bahwa perjanjian itu bukanlah perjanjian yang dapat ia tukar dengan seluruh kekayaannya sekalipun, namun Taekwoon tetap melakukannya, karna Jaehwan telah koma lebih dari sebulan. Dan Jaehwan, harus dikejutkan akan pernyataan suaminya tentang perjanjian terkutuk yang telah ia buat saat ia terbangun beberapa hari kemudian. Ia mengamuk. Marah akan keputusan Taekwoon. Namun ia tahu, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia berada di posisi Taekwoon, membuatnya hanya dapat menangis terisak dipelukan suaminya, berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruknya dan Jaehwan hanya dapat kembali menangis saat dikemudian hari ia terbangun dan mengetahui bahwa semuanya nyata. Ia harus mulai menghitung hari, yang terasa semakin mencekiknya setiap detiknya. Ia tak ingin cepat pulih karna itu berarti semakin dekat pula waktu untuk pelaksanaan perjanjian itu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba melakukan hal-hal berbahaya yang dapat menghambat pemulihannya, namun Leo selalu menyembuhkannya sesaat ia melakukan hal tersebut, membuat Jaehwan hanya dapat menangis meratapi nasibnya.

Jika ditanya apakah Taekwoon menyesal telah membuat perjanjian tersebut? Jelas ia menyesal. Mana mungkin ia tak menyesal karna telah membuat perjanjian dengan iblis yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada istrinya, membuatnya harus meninggalkan istrinya sendirian dengan iblis yang akan menguasai raganya. Namun, Taekwoon akan lebih menyesal jika dulu ia tak membuat perjanjian dengan Leo, membiarkan malaikat maut menjemput istrinya begitu saja. Biarlah raganya diambil, jiwanya menghilang, terganti dengan jiwa Leo. Kelak istrinya akan terbiasa tanpa dirinya. Leo tentu akan merawatnya dengan baik. Ia yakin itu. Namun, mengapa tetap berat rasanya untuknya melangkah pergi menuju Ferris Wheel itu, tempat awal mula semua ini terjadi? Oh, mungkin Taekwoon lupa bahwa Jaehwan adalah oksigennya.

Dengan langkah diseret Taekwoon membuka pintu kamar mereka. Jaehwan berada disana, tertidur di atas ranjang dengan posisi meringkuk memeluk album foto mereka. Taekwoon melangkah sangat perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan istrinya. Hati Taekwoon mencelos saat mendapati mata namja itu terlihat sembab, bekas menangis semalaman. Ia berlutut. Dibelainya pipi chubby Jaehwan yang selalu menjadi korban cubitan Taekwoon. Gerakannya sangat perlahan, seolah takut Jaehwan akan hancur jika disentuh lebih kuat sedikit saja.

"Jaehwan~ah.. kumohon maafkan aku! Aku.. sangat mencintaimu.."

Hanya itu yang dapat Taekwoon katakan. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, padahal begitu banyak yang ingin ia katakan sebelum nantinya raganya bukan miliknya lagi.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi, Baby~" dikecupnya kedua mata Jaehwan yang terpejam. Kemudian berpindah pada bibir tebal pink cherry milik istrinya. "Saranghae.." bisiknya lirih.

~Keo~

"TAEKWOON~AH!"

Jaehwan terbangun dengan nafas terburu. Ia bermimpi buruk bahwa Taekwoon meninggalkannya. Taekwoon menemui Leo untuk melaksanakan perjanjian itu.

Di pandangnya sekeliling kamarnya yang terasa hampa. "Taekwoon~ah! Kau dimana?!" panggilnya keras.

Dengan terburu ia bangkit dari tidurnya, membuatnya tersandung dan terjatuh. Namun tak dihiraukannya rasa sakit di lututnya yang berdarah. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menemukan Taekwoon! Suaminya tak mungkin pergi begitu saja!

Dibukanya kamar mandi di kamarnya. Kosong. Ia berlari, membuka pintu kamarnya, berkeliling di apartemennya yang luas. Kamar tamu, ruang tamu, ruang kerja Taekwoon, dapur, ruang keluarga, kamar mandi luar, bahkan gudang pun sudah Jaehwan jelajahi, namun Taekwoon tetap tak ada. Taekwoon menghilang! Suaminya menghilang!

"Taekwoon~ah! Kau dimana?! Ku mohon keluar! Jangan sembunyi, Taekwoonnie! Ini tidak lucu!" bentaknya. Jaehwan memutar tubuhnya berkeliling. Rasa takut merayapi dirinya. Matanya memanas.

"Taekwoon~ah! Keluar!"

"Yak! Jung Taekwoon! Cepat keluar! Hiks.." bentaknya lagi. Jangankan sosok Jung Taekwoon, jawaban dari namja yang tengah ia cari saja nihil.

"Yak Jung Taekwoon pabbo!" Jaehwan jatuh terduduk. Ia menangis, meratap. "Hiks.. Hyung! Taekwoon Hyung! Kumohon kembali!"

~Keo~

" _Chogiyo, apa buku ini punyamu?"_

" _Ah! Ye!"_

" _Ini!"_

" _Gamsahamnida–"_

" _Taekwoon. Kim Taekwoon!"_

" _Jaehwan._ _Lee_ _Jaehwan!"_

~Keo~

" _Jaehwan~_ _ah_ _!"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan_ _Ravi_ _!"_

" _Waeyo?"_

" _Karna aku menyu_ _kai_ _mu! Aku mau kau jadi pacarku!"_

" _Ehh?"_

" _Tak ada penolakan!"_

~Keo~

" _Pantainya indah bukan?"_

" _Ya! Hm, ngomong-ngomong buat apa kau mengajakku kemari? Tumben sekali!"_

" _Ahh~ itu.. aku.. Aku ingin melamarmu!"_

" _Aku.. tidak salah.. dengar kan, Taekwoonnie?"_

" _Of course not! So, will you marry me?"_

" _Yes! Yes, I will,_ _Jung_ _Taekwoon!"_

~Keo~

" _Ku mohon selamatkan istriku! Ku mohon dokter!"_

" _Tolong tenanglah, Tuan! Kami akan berusaha sebisa kami!"_

" _Ku mohon bertahanlah, Baby! Jangan pernah menutup matamu!"_

" _Sakit.. Taekwoon~ah! Sakit.. sekali.."_

" _Aku ada disini, Baby! Jangan khawatir!"_

" _Argghh! Taekwoonnie.. aku.. hhh.. tidak.. kuat.."_

" _Jaehwan~_ _ah_ _!"_

" _Taekwoon.. hhh.. Hyung.. Sarang.. hhh.. hae.."_

" _Yak!_ _Jung_ _Jaehwan! Buka matamu!"_

~Keo~

"Taekwoon~ah.. Taekwoon~ah.." ratap Jaehwan. Air matanya terus mengalir. Dinginnya lantai marmer ruang tamu pun tak terasa lagi. Yang ia rasakan hanya kekosongan, kehampaan. "Taekwoonnie.."

Cklek!

Mata Jaehwan membulat saat telinganya mendengar pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Terburu, ia bangkit. Berlari menuju pintu apartemennya yang masih terbuka. Ia melihat sosok itu disana, berdiri membelakanginya. Itu suaminya! Membuat senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Taekwoonnie!"

Sosok itu berbalik. "Hai, Lee Jaehwan!"

Dia bukan Taekwoon!

~Keo~

Jaehwan berlari menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang ramai. Ia harus segera sampai di tempat itu! Begitu susahnya untuk membuat Leo sedikit lengah mengawasinya. Kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali, maka dari itu begitu Leo pergi karna ada sesuatu penting yang harus diurusnya berkaitan dengan 'dunianya', Jaehwan tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka itu.

"Tunggu aku, Taekwoon~ah! Aku hampir sampai!" lirihnya.

Ia mempercepat larinya saat tempat yang di tujunya sudah di depan mata. Dengan nafas terengah dia membuka salah satu pintu gerbong dimana semuanya bermula.

" _Jangan lakukan itu, Baby! Ku mohon!"_

Entah suara darimana itu, Jaehwan tak ambil pusing sama sekali. Ferris Wheel itu berjalan, membawanya ke puncak tertinggi.

"Taekwoon~ah! Aku sudah mencoba untuk terus hidup seperti yang kau minta, tapi aku tak bisa! Bahkan dengan ragamu, ia tetap tak dapat menggantikanmu! Ia mencintaiku, memperlakukanku layaknya dirimu dulu, tapi dia bukan dirimu.. hiks.. Ia mengambil dirimu dari diriku! Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku lebih memilih menyusulmu! Dan mengambil diriku dari dirinya!"

Pintu gerbong terbuka. Tubuh Jaehwan terhempas, jatuh bebas ke tanah yang menyambutnya sesegera mungkin.

"Maafkan aku, Leo! Saranghae.. Taekwoon Hyung.."

~Keo~

"Bagaimana?"

"Wuah~ daebak! Ceritamu memang yang terbaik!" namja bermata musang itu mengusak sayang rambut istrinya.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan penulis blog yang sudah terkenal se-Korea Selatan!" bangganya.

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Aigoo.. kenapa istriku pede sekali, eoh?"

"Aku belajar dari dirimu, Tuan Jung!" ledek Jaehwan. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada suaminya.

"Tsk! Dasar!" cibir Taekwoon sebelum akhirnya ia membawa Jaehwan ke pelukannya.

Mereka bersandar di kepala ranjang. Jaehwan baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya, dan Taekwoon selalu bertugas untuk menjadi pembaca pertama sekaligus editornya.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau sangat suka membuat cerita fantasi?"

"Karna aku yakin itu hanyalah imajinasi dan tak mungkin terjadi."

Taekwoon melirik wajah Jaehwan yang terbenam di dadanya. "Berapa persen kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen!"

"Seyakin itu?"

"Hm!" Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika yang kau fantasikan itu benar?"

Jaehwan mendongak, alisnya mengerut tak mengerti.

"Ya.. misalnya saja aku ini adalah iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia karna jatuh cinta padamu.."

Hening beberapa detik, sebelum. "Hahaha~ Taekwoon~ah! Kau benar-benar lucu! Hahaha~"

Jaehwan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan suaminya, bahkan ia sampai memegangi perutnya karna sakit akibat tertawa, membuat Taekwoon tersenyum kecut.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya! Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku?" sungutnya.

"Hahaha~ habis.. kau lucu sekali sih! Mana ada yang seperti itu? Itu tidak mungkin, Taekwoon! Kekeke~"

Bibir tipis Taekwoon mengerucut. "Tapi jika memang benar? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jaehwan menghentikan tawanya. "Kau serius menanyakannya?"

Taekwoon mengangguk mantap, membuat Jaehwan mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah jika kau ingin tahu!"

Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan harap-harap cemas, yang jujur membuat namja itu ingin tertawa geli.

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap mencintaimu, bodoh! Bahkan jika kau vampire sekalipun, aku rela kau jadikan vampire juga agar bisa terus hidup bersamamu! Karna aku.. mencintaimu!"

Taekwoon langsung memeluk Jaehwan erat. "Aku mencintaimu! Sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Baby!"

"Aku juga, Taekwoonnie~"

"Janji, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku?"

"Janji!"

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

"Yep! Apapun yang terjadi!"

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi, bukannya kau yang harusnya janji untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku? Bukannya banyak pegawai dan klienmu yang lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih sexy dan lebih segalanya dibanding aku diluaran sana!"

Taekwoon terkekeh. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpaling dari pesonamu yang bahkan dapat membuat seorang Pangeran Iblis sekalipun bertekuk lutut pada pandangan pertama?"

"Aigoo.. Kenapa kau begitu cheesy akhir-akhir ini, hm?" ujar Jaehwan dengan pipi merona malu yang sangat Taekwoon sukai.

"Keke~ sudahlah! Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang! Sudah larut!" Taekwoon menurunkan tubuh mereka menjadi berbaring.

"Nde! Akupun sudah mengantuk!"

"Good night, Baby!" gumam Taekwoon sembari mengecup kening Jaehwan.

"Good night too, Taekwoonnie!"

Jaehwan menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Taekwoon dan setelah terlelap dengan mudahnya beberapa menit kemudian, Taekwoon mengedipkan mata, mematikan lampu kamar mereka seketika.

"Saranghae, Baby~" bisiknya setelah ia mengecup bibir Jaehwan sayang.

Andai Jaehwan tau, bahwa Taekwoon tak hanya sekedar bertanya mengenai pertanyaannya tadi. Ya, Pangeran Iblis itu memang sudah jatuh pada pesona Lee Jaehwan saat pertama kali ia turun ke bumi. Orang pertama yang ia temui, namja pertama yang mampu membuatnya terpesona hanya karna melihatnya yang begitu antusias dan bahagia saat menaiki Ferris Wheel. Namja yang saat itu juga membuat Taekwoon memutuskan untuk tinggal dibumi, menyamar menjadi manusia, demi mendapatkan namja yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

 **END**

Heyho~ ku kembali lagi dengan fanfic gaje. Maafkan diriku yang hari ini spam fanfic yaaa. Cuma memang lagi mood buat ngeposting fanfic aja, hehe. Tapi kali ini aku bawa fanfic remake sebenarnya, dengan cast asli si Kai dan OC. Awalnya pen ngeremake yang angst gitu, cuma mungkin entar aja deh!

By the way tadi pen ngeremake fanficku yang lain juga, masih prolog dan entah kenapa jadi gak mood, bahasanya gaul dan gak baku gitu, dan entah kenapa ngerasa Leo gak ngefeel buat dijadiin main castnya yang rada sengklek, suka banyak omong. Kalo dia OOC banget gimana ya kira-kira? Nganeh gak ya?

Oiya, thanks buat semua review dan favs ataupun follow di Uke Hits Kece Badai sama UHKB seriesnya Kihyun yaa^^

Jawab salah satu pertanyaan reviewers di UHKB seriesnya Kihyun juga, kalo ceritanya itu awalnya bakal ku buat masing-masing couple dulu, dan kalo semisal aku ada feel buat yang rame-rame, baru deh buat yang untuk semua couple di gabung, hehe.

Dan mungkin buat kalian yang gak tau ferris wheel itu apa, itu lohh, bianglala yang suka ada di taman bermain itu~~


End file.
